dragonballzfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hughdo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon Ball Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley dude... I am a sorta-new sorta-old user from the dragon ball fanon. You know, the one you called "really, really crappy." I would like to know what's crappy about it since you wiki is the one with 13 pages and our has hundreds already. We have hundreds of fan fics, you have only supporting pages. Please explain. Yeah seriously that makes no sence you need to just come on over to Db war wiki cause we have hundreds of pages and we have the outer space look to cause its gonna be to hard to make your own wiki by yourself everybody esle is busy at other db wiki's so you can stay if you want or join our wiki db war wiki talk to me about I can give you a link to it.Reply please.. 13:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC)